Stitch "626"
Stitch is the name given to experiment 626 by Lilo Pelekai in Lilo & Stitch. Stitch is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba in an attempt to create a monstrosity whose only purpose is to destroy large cities and "steal everyone's left shoe". He is voiced by Chris Sanders, his creator. Appearance Stitch is usually mistaken as a dog in the series and movies, resembling a or a . He stands at around 3 feet tall (approximately 1 meter) and is three shades of blue. Normally, he would have four arms, two antennae next to his long ears, and three spines coming from his back. However, he frequently keeps his appearance relatively normal for the humans on Earth. He retracts two of his arms, the antennae and the spines, giving him the appearance of a normal dog. He has three fingers on each hand along with a pair of . Attributes Experiment 626 is able lift objects 3000 times his own weight. He can see in the dark, is bullet-proof, fire-proof, and can think faster than a super-computer. Stitch is able to scale walls with ease due to his claws and a sticky substance on his paw pads. His skeleton is incredibly flexible and his able to curl up into a small ball and roll around. His sense of hearing and smell are acute and, strangely enough, he is able to regrow his fur at will. He can see in night-vision, infrared vision, ultraviolet vision, and normal vision. His legs can send him high into the air when he jumps and Stitch is relatively indestructible. However, due to the density of Stitch's molecules, he is unable to swim and will simply sink to the bottom of the ocean. Because he cannot breathe underwater, this would surely drown him. If he eats a macadamia nut and a tennis shoe, all of his powers will be erased and the only way to restore his abilities is to retrain him. Stitch used to have but was able to overcome this thanks to Lilo, David Kawena, and Nani. Personality Beneath his "monster"-like exterior, Stitch can be quite childish and his emotionally fickle. In his 'bad' persona, Stitch is destructive and seen as a threat; however, in his 'good' persona, Stitch is seen as an adorable, loving "pet" of Lilo's. Stitch often refers to himself in third person and leaves out more common words when he speaks, such as "the". He is also seen as a bit of a hypocrite, as seen in Stitch! The Movie when Sparky "221" shouts "Miga Naga Questa!" and Stitch covers his mouth in a horrified fashion. History In the first movie, Stitch is captured by the Galactic Empire along with Jumba Jookiba. Jumba is sent to prison and 626 is sent to exile on an asteroid. During the trip on Captain Gantu's ship, 626 escapes on a police cruiser and flies to Earth, only to land on the island of Hawaii. Here, he is hit by a truck and sent to the pound where he allows himself to be adopted by Lilo to avoid capture by Jumba and his accomplice Agent Pleakley. Lilo names 626 "Stitch" and takes him in through an official document. Thus, Stitch's reformation from evil to good begins. Lilo tries to get Stitch to act as to become a model citizen like Cobra Bubbles wished. At first, he failed to become a model citizen. Because of this, he ran away to try and find an actual family. Discouraged by Jumba telling him he was 'created', he ran back to Lilo's house, being chased by Jumba and Pleakely. After escaping, he was captured by Gantu along with Lilo. However, Stitch was able to squeeze himself out of the Container Pod and failed to also get Lilo out. He revealed himself to be an alien to Nani and convinces Jumba and Pleakely to help him get Lilo back. Stitch, with help from a stolen tanker truck, was able to thrust Gantu out of his own ship and save Lilo. However, he is captured by the Grand Councilwoman. Seeing that Stitch had found a family in Lilo and Nani, the Grand Councilwoman sentenced him to exile on Hawaii with his 'family'. In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, which is set shortly after the first movie, it is revealed that Stitch's molecules were never fully charged after his creation, causing him to malfunction. These malfunctions caused him to go back to his evil ways after being so well-behaved. Soon, his body would shut down. Jumba tried to build a charger chamber for Stitch, but Lilo was unable to get Stitch into the chamber fast enough, causing him to die. Lilo's love brought Stitch back to life, due to her belief that love is more powerful than death. In Stitch! The Movie, Stitch discovers the remaining 625 genetic experiments locked in a crate in the form of dehydrated pods. In order to rescue a kidnapped Jumba, a trade between Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel and Jumba for the experiments is organized, but it instead results in the freedom of the experiments and the capture of Lilo and Stitch. Hämsterviel then tries to clone Stitch but he was rescued by experiment 221. Stitch then rescued Lilo and landed Hämsterviel's spacecraft back in Kaua'i, where the Grand Councilwoman waited to arrest Hämsterviel. In Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Stitch and Lilo must capture all of the lost experiments from Stitch! The Movie and turn them from good to evil. Stitch encounters Experiment 627, created by Jumba to knock Stitch's proud personality down a notch, who is tougher than him. Stitch defeats him eventually by causing him to go into a fit of a laughter, rendering him unable to battle. Stitch also meets experiment 624, which Lilo named Angel, whom he falls in love with. After they have successfully captured all the remaining experiments in Leroy & Stitch, The Grand Councilwoman offered Stitch the chance to become the captain of the Galactic Armada and its new flagship, The BRB 9000. Before he leaves with Jumba and Pleakley, Lilo gives him a necklace with a tiki of the god Ku Tiki to give him strength. When Gantu breaks out Dr. Hämsterviel in an action of frustration, Stitch is sent on his first mission to capture the evil rodent once more. But when he arrives at Galactic Defense Industries, Stitch faces off against a new experiment - Leroy, who is an enhanced clone of Stitch. Stitch fights well and is about to beat Leroy when Pleakley shows up unexpectedly, allowing Leroy to take advantage of Stitch's lapse in concentration and beat him. He is placed in a cage and sent with Jumba and Pleakley heading towards a black hole. After they are sent towards the black hole, Leroy heads off towards earth to capture all of the other experiments for Hämsterviel. Later, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley escape from the black hole, and arrive on the planet Turo. There they rescue Lilo, 625 (now known as Reuben), and Gantu, and fly Pleakley's car pool van back to Earth to assist the other 624 experiments in the defeat of an army of Leroys. Now, with Leroy defeated, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley return to Earth with Lilo, realizing family is more important than spaceships, laboratories, and prestige. Category:Main characters Category:Genetic experimentations